Jolts of Love
by Quikil
Summary: Hermione is mad at Ron because he is dating Lavender Brown. Will Ron's cute and funny antics, Hermione's cleverness, and a series of awkward situations finally bring them together? HBP spoilers and slight canon.
1. Jolts

Quikil: Hi everyone! Just thought I'd start my fic by saying that this story is the very first fic I have ever written in my life, so please give me feedback on whether or not you like it. Constructive Criticism is what I need right now, and flames are okay as long as you have a reason for them. Oh, and by the way, this is a Ron/Hermione story, but I'll try and write some other pairings later. And, I'd like you all to know: I try to be funny whenever possible and I also have an obsession with Cliffhangers. And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 1 **

_**Jolts**_

"Hooray! I'm done!" Hermione Granger said as she skipped into the common room one night, still glowing at the fact that she had finished all of her homework two weeks early. Of course, it _had_ taken her four hours to complete all of her homework for Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and History of Magic in the library, but Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice anyway.

As she scanned the common room for Ginny, whom she hoped to talk to, her eyes fell instead upon Ginny's older brother Ron, and her heart shattered into pieces at what she saw.

Ron was sitting with Lavender Brown, and usually this would not faze Hermione on any ordinary day. However, today was no ordinary day, as he was not only sitting with her, he was also snogging her face off.

Hermione wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and shout and tear Lavender Brown limb from limb while she cursed at her for stealing Ron away from her.

But, she had a reputation to uphold, so she just stood there stock-still, mouth agape, until Ron disentangled himself from Lavender, looked around, spotted Hermione in the doorway, and, totally oblivious to her emotions, said, "Hey Hermione, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you; I've got something to tell you!"

She stood there staring at him, utterly astonished. "That's- that's all right Ron," she barely managed to choke out, tears already forming in her tired eyes. "I think I can figure it out for myself, thanks."

With that, Hermione raced out of the common room, but not fast enough before she heard Ron say," What did I do?" And seeing thirty people glare at him for being so utterly stupid.

When Hermione reached the girls' dormitory, all was silent. She threw herself down onto her bed, brought her knees up to her chest, and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Why can't that stupid git just realize that I like him? Why did he have to go and snog that _pig_ Lavender! Why? He's such a _stupid_ git…a _dumb_ git…a _cute_ git…an _adorable _git…_my_ git…_my Ron_…"

She buried her face under a pillow, and her body under the blankets, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke from a fitful sleep, still crying from continuous dreams about Ron and Lavender. Pulling the blankets off of her, and brushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes, Hermione walked slowly to her dormitory door and pulled it open.

Hermione slowly crept down the stairs into the common room, whether very late at night, or very early in the morning, she couldn't tell.

Because Hermione had witnessed that little "scene" between Ron and Lavender earlier that evening, she had continuous dreams about Ron kissing her and then throwing her down Dumbledore's pensive to go and snog Lavender instead. These dreams had left Hermione quite shaken, so she decided to venture down to the common room to clear her head.

As she reached the bottom set of stairs, a bolt of lightning flew across the sky, and a loud clap of thunder sounded. She jumped a good two feet in the air, realizing too late that she was on a staircase. She fell six stairs from the bottom, hitting it flat of her face with a loud **THWACK. **

Apparently, Hermione had been so absorbed in her own thoughts to realize that it was pouring outside. Now however, she did, and it hit her with a _jolt_ that was only outmatched by the _jolt_ of pain she felt near her ankle the next moment. But even that _jolt_ was completely powerless against the _jolt_ of surprise she felt when she regained the strength to move her head and saw a hand outstretched next to her, it's purpose clearly to help her to her feet.

When she raised her head even further, Hermione received the biggest _jolt_ yet, much to her delight.

* * *

Quikil: Bum Bum BUUUUMMM! Well people, I have finally gotten this fic up onto the site, as I have been lazy and kept it under my bed for the past three months. Well, I hope y'all liked my first little chappie, and anyone who guesses (in their review) who the mystery person who is trying to help Hermione up will get a special dedication! YAY DEDICATIONS! …That was weird… Anyways, even if you _do_ guess who the mystery person is, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at _least_ five or six reviews for this and my other story, **Gone for Good **(It's pretty good, and well-written, I assure you). Well, BYE! 


	2. Why did I leave my wand upstairs?

Quikil: Helloooo people! I know, I know, I took WAAAY longer to update than expected, but school has been murder on my soul! Well, since I finally discovered a plot for this story, and so many people seemed to like this, I have decided to post chapter two of this story! Also, I would like to thank my beta-reader, **Patron Saint of Desire**, for all of her editing on my fics, my friends, Janine and Jenny, for the kind reviews (they don't even like Harry Potter!), and all the readers who guessed who the mystery person of chapter one was! This chapter is dedicated to them! Those people were **Joyish**, **Patron Saint of Desire**, **ronsluvergurl123**, and **mysteries green fairy**! Guess what? All of you were right! Well, without further ado, here is chapter two!

**Chapter 2**

_**Why did I leave my wand upstairs?**_

..._When she raised her head even further, Hermione received the biggest _jolt_ yet, much to her delight._

**Ronald Weasley **was standing above her, his hand held out in front of him, a concerned look on his face. When she saw him, Hermione's face flushed bright red, and, seeing this, Ron's face broke out in a grin. "Walk much?" Ron teased, letting Hermione grab his hand to pull herself up.

As she tried to steady herself on one foot, Ron continued, "But seriously Hermione, are you alright? What the bloody _hell_ were you trying to accomplish by flinging yourself down the stairs?"

"For your information,_ Ronald_, I did not _fling_ myself down the stairs. I just didn't realize that it was raining, and all of a sudden it thundered so loudly that I scared myself and _lost balance." _Hermione said with a hint of indignation in her voice that was probably obvious to everything in the common room- including the sofa and squashy armchairs- except Ron.

"Well, how could you not have realized it was raining? You'd have to be mental to be thinking about something so hard that it would block everything else out, wouldn't you?" Ron pressed her, not realizing that he had just insulted Hermione, which, -in the state of things-, was probably one of the biggest mistakes he could've made.

"_Well, if I hadn't been grossed out because of you and _Lavender_…" _Hermione thought angrily to herself, her blood boiling at the very thought of the great pig.

"Just forget it, Ron. I fell down the stairs, and, come to think of it, I think I really hurt my ankle…" Hermione said, literally hopping over to the couch in the center of the common room and leaning up against it for support so as not to fall over again. She had forgotten that in all of the mess that had happened before, she'd forgotten to change into her pajamas, and as this fact hit her, she blushed a deep red and realized that her skirt had probably flown up when she had fallen.

"Um, Hermione, when you fell, your- your sk-"

"Never mind that, Ron!" Hermione cut across him, her worst fears being confirmed, and, desperate to stop Ron's mind from…_wandering_ to forbidden places, she quickly changed the subject.

"So Ron, why are you down here so late anyway?"

"Err, well, Lavender wanted to stay up and snog me to death, but I told her no because I had…more important things on my mind that really needed mulling over…"

And he glanced at her, for only a brief moment, but it still made Hermione shiver and wonder if the important thing he had to think about was her.

"Well, Hermione, since you really can't move now," Ron started, stepping towards her, "do you want me to try and heal your ankle for you? I know a spell that might work…_Omniesco_, it's called, and I've seen mum use it on Fred when he was knocked unconscious. He tried to reach mum's wand that was on the counter, and since he couldn't reach it, he stood on George's shoulders, but fell and hit his head when I came from behind them and scared them by accident. They still say that I meant to make them fall, but I was only looking for the cookie jar. And a few days after that, they actually managed to get dad's wand and transfigure my favorite teddy bear into a giant spider…"

"No, Ron! Please, don't use that spell! If you use it on someone that is conscious, then it will force them to black out! Even worse is the fact that while they are asleep, that person will blurt out all of their secrets!" Hermione said frantically, motioning to Ron, who was taking his wand out of his pocket, to put it back in.

"Well, what are you supposed to do then? I don't know any other spells that can repair bones, and you don't have your wand, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't." Hermione said. _"Damn! Why did I leave my wand upstairs?" _Hermione thought with a hint of anguish and anger.

"…Um, Hermione? How are you going to get back upstairs if we don't know a spell that can repair your ankle?"

Quikil: HAHA! Another cliffy there for you! I know this chapter was really short, but the next one _will_ be longer… (Glances around nervously) and it'll be posted quicker too!


	3. Oh No's and Weird Voices

Quikil: HI EVERYONE! I am in a very good mood today! I can't believe I got reviews on the last chapter! WAHOOO! Well, I am a little bummed out that **'We Fell in Love by Accident' **is higher on the likeness meter than this one, because originally, **'Jolts of Love'** was supposed to be my "awesome-ten-to-twenty-chapter-wonder-that-every-author-writes-to-be-able-to-become-successful-and-well-known" story, and **'We Fell in Love by Accident' **was only supposed to be a oneshot, but it's kind of the other way around now, isn't it? Well everybody, that's all going to change now! Here we go everyone! Enough of my useless babbling! Onward to chapter three!

**Chapter 3**

**_Oh No's and Weird Voices_**

"…_Um, Hermione? How are you going to get back upstairs if we don't know a spell that can repair your ankle?"_

Hermione stared at Ron, dumbfounded, as all the color slowly drained from her face.

"_Oh no. Oh no no no no no." _Hermione thought, desperately trying to form some sort of solution to her seemingly never-ending problems.

"_Well, I suppose I could…limp up or…crawl up...or, maybe….maybe I could ask Ron to carry me up or….Wait. Did I just think what I thought I just did?"_

Hermione was scared. For the first time in her life, she had simply no idea what to do. Surely she couldn't ask Ron to help her get upstairs. No, surely not. Why would he ever want to carry her, of all people, up the stairs? No there was no way. No w-

"Err, Hermione? Are you alright? You look sort of…pale." Ron said, looking at her with the same genuine sincerity he had shown when this horrible nightmarish reality had first started.

"No Ron, I am **not** fine! Don't you get it? There's no way I'm going to be able to get back up to my dormitory, so for the first time in my whole life, I don't know what to do, Ron," Hermione said with a hint of dejection in her voice.

"Well, there is one way that I can think of…" Ron said, his voice trailing off. Apparently, he was so deep in thought that he did not hear the sounds of two voices that no doubt belonged to a pair of eavesdroppers that had been listening in on their conversation the whole time.

"_Did you hear what he just said? Do you think he's going to-"_

But this voice was suddenly silenced by another, who simply said, _"SHH! Watch!"_ Hermione, however, noticed this, but shrugged her feeling of being watched by a pair of all-too familiar eyes off due to a lack of sleep and way too much stress.

"Well, Hermione, I'm afraid there's no other way; are you ready?"

"_Oh no, what is he hinting at? Please don't tell me he's going to do something rash. Oh no! What if he's going to try to hurt himself? He might throw himself out the window! Wait a moment. Why would he do that? Oh no! He might do that so as to attract attention and get someone down here to help me! Oh no! What if-"_

But the many ramblings of Hermione Granger were silenced as soon as Hermione heard the voices again, and though they were louder this time, Ron still did not hear them. Hermione, on the other hand, did.

"_Oh! Did you hear that? He actually has a plan! This is so much fun! I-"_

Once again, the voice was silenced by another, which, shortly after, was silenced by Ron's voice.

"Well, actually, I can come up with two things I can do: I can either…err…carry you up the stairs, or I could just stay with you down here for the rest of the night…" Ron offered; his ears a blazing shade of red. Hermione knew that she would have to stay down here with Ron for the rest of the night, because even though Ron had probably forgotten, he would not be able to climb the girls' staircase unless he wished to suffer a possibly broken ankle like Hermione's.

She was just about to answer him when- from the corner of the common room behind the squashiest armchair- two people erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and sniggers. Obviously, there was no chance of Ron not hearing them now, and, with a look of the uttermost anger on his face, he slowly crept over to the laughing twosome, Hermione literally hopping along behind him.

The giggles and sniggers stopped immediately, and, finally, brow furrowed, Ron reached the armchair, grasped the side of it, and pulled it back to reveal the eavesdroppers.

There was a swooshing sound and two pairs of feet frantically running up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and all that was left of the intruders when Ron poked his head around the side of the chair was a thin, long extendable ear trailing on the floor.

* * *

Quikil: Well, that sure was an interesting chapter! Yet another cliffhanger for all of my readers! Also, I wanted to answer in this installment of the fic a question that I know some people are bound to ask me in the near future. The word _Omniesco_ that I made up comes from two different words. I took the English word "omniscient", which means "knowing everything" and put it together with one of the spells from the books, "_Evanesco_", which is used to revive someone who is unconscious, and got _Omniesco. _If you take the meaning of this combination of words and twist it a bit, the definition is: "Knowing everything when revived of unconsciousness." So, like our favorite bookworm so conveniently explained to us, if you use it on someone who is unconscious, they'll be fine in a matter of seconds and remember everything without having amnesia. But if you use it to cure someone that is conscious, they will black out and unknowingly and unwillingly spill their secrets. When this happens, the definition is reversed, and is actually turned into "Becoming unconscious and reviving the knowing of everything." And you know I actually came up with the word _before_ I came up with the definition? Cool, huh! Finally, someone asked me if this is just another excuse from Hermione to be closer to Ron and not have to go upstairs, or if it is important to the plot at all. Actually, this spell is extremely essential to the plot of this story, which I hope you'll like when it's completed! 

Finally, I have another cliffhanger contest for you! YAAY! The first person who correctly guesses who the two eavesdroppers are will get a special dedication and a free cookie of their choice! YAAY DEDICATIONS AND COOKIES! Just remember: specify who the two eavesdroppers were and what kind of yummy cookie you would like, and if you can also correctly guess _who_ was saying _what_, you might even get a whole batch of cookies and TWO chapters dedicated to you! YAAY! Well, there's only one thing to do now! REVIEW!


End file.
